Absorbent articles for absorption of body fluids such as menses or blood or vaginal discharges are well known in the art, and comprise for example feminine hygiene articles such as sanitary napkins, panty liners, tampons, interlabial devices, as well as wound dressings, and the like. When considering for example sanitary napkins, these articles typically comprise a liquid-pervious topsheet as wearer-facing layer, a backsheet as garment-facing layer and an absorbent core between topsheet and backsheet. The body fluids are acquired through the topsheet and subsequently stored in the absorbent core. The backsheet typically prevents the absorbed fluids from wetting the wearer's garment.
An absorbent core can typically comprise one or more fibrous absorbent material, which in turn can comprise natural fibres, such as for example cellulose fibres, typically wood pulp fibres, synthetic fibres, or combinations thereof.
Absorbent articles can further comprise, typically in the absorbent core, superabsorbent materials, such as absorbent gelling materials (AGM), usually in finely dispersed form, e.g. typically in particulate form, in order to improve their absorption and retention characteristics. Superabsorbent materials for use in absorbent articles typically comprise water-insoluble, water-swellable, hydrogel-forming crosslinked absorbent polymers which are capable of absorbing large quantities of liquids and of retaining such absorbed liquids under moderate pressure. Absorbent gelling materials can be incorporated in absorbent articles, typically in the core structure, in different ways; for example, absorbent gelling materials in particulate form can be dispersed among the fibres of fibrous layers comprised in the core, or rather localized in a more concentrated arrangement between fibrous layers.
Absorbent cores for absorbent articles having a thin structure can further provide an improved immobilization of absorbent gelling materials, particularly when the article is fully or partially loaded with liquid, and an increased wearing comfort. Such thinner structures provide absorbent articles combining better comfort, discreetness and adaptability, such as for example, thin absorbent structures where the absorbent gelling material is located and somehow kept in selected, e.g. patterned regions of the structure itself.
While absorbent articles comprising thin absorbent cores with relatively high amounts of absorbent gelling materials and rather low contents of fibrous materials may have good absorption and retention characteristics to urine, there still remains room for improvement of absorption and retention, particularly towards other body fluids. In particular, menses, blood and vaginal discharges are particularly difficult to be effectively absorbed and retained into absorbent cores containing superabsorbent materials in major amounts since such materials may not show optimal absorption and retention characteristics towards such body fluids.
It is believed that the non-optimal absorption and retention are mainly caused by poor permeability of superabsorbent materials towards menses, blood or vaginal discharges due to the viscosity and/or to the complex nature of these fluids. For example menses and blood are water based fluids comprising components having molecular weights higher than water and also corpuscular components, including red cells, white cells, soluble proteins, cellular debris and mucus, which slow down the absorption of these fluids by superabsorbents. Menses and blood are rather thick, and more difficult to absorb in conventional absorbent structures comprising absorbent gelling materials; moreover, corpuscular components like red cells may decrease the absorption capacity of certain superabsorbent particles. This translates into a slower initial uptake rate of the fluid into the superabsorbent material, and in turn in the absorbent structure comprising the superabsorbent material, which can result in a lower final absorption and retention capacity.
Hence, there is still the need for an improved, thin absorbent core structure for an absorbent article, particularly for absorption of menses or blood or vaginal discharges, which comprises the absorbent gelling material in a non uniform layer stably provided onto a fibrous substrate layer in a better integrated structure, which can take advantage of the peculiarities of the different fibrous and non-fibrous absorbent materials in the absorption and management of these complex body fluids, achieving a better result in terms of fluid acquisition and distribution. Such a structure could also be stably thin, or in any case should not significantly change (for example increase) its thickness upon absorption throughout its normal use.